La tragicomedia de una acosadora
by Sirenita
Summary: De los ridículos de Jessica tratando de capturar la atención de Edward. Fic ganador del segundo lugar en el reto 'Rompamos con el canon' del foro El lobo, la oveja y el león.


**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Crepúsculo, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Summit Entertainment., 2007.**

* * *

**La tragicomedia de una acosadora**

-¿Jessica? –preguntó Lauren por enésima vez. La rubia aún mantenía la mirada puesta en un punto fijo de la cafetería y no le prestaba atención-. Por favor, Jess, no quiero enojarme porque eso hará que me salgan arrugas prematuras, así que me escucharás en esta preciso instante –le exigió, pero no obtuvo resultado.

Angela suspiró un poco aburrida de la situación. Lauren había parloteado toda la bendita hora sobre cómo Tyler Crowley habían mantenido un contacto visual tan caliente que podría incluso causar la envidia de cualquier pareja de una película romántica. Y nadie más que ella la escuchaba, porque Jessica estaba demasiado ocupada observando a los nuevos estudiantes de la secundaria.

-Creo que si comes eso, Jess, aumentarás tres tallas –comentó Angela apuntando cualquiera de sus muy saludables e intactos platillos de la bandeja de la chica.

-Oh, lo sabía. Seré una ballena –se lamentó la rubia como si volviera de su trance. Se llevó las manos a la frente e hizo un gesto melodramático-. Y todo por haber sacado este suculento plato de… ensalada –dijo viendo su bandeja-. Y una botella de agua mineral con una manzana. Esperen, esto no me hará engordar –miró recelosamente a las chicas-. ¿Por qué me martirizan con eso?

-Porque es grotesco que babees tan descaradamente a los Cullen –dijo Lauren dando una rápida ojeada a la mesa de la esquina donde los cinco hermanos estaban sentados-. Una de las leyes del código femenino es que no se debe ser obvia con las miradas al sexo opuesto… Oh, no me digas que mirabas a una de las chicas Cullen –sonrió maliciosamente-. ¿Acaso sabes algún detalle jugoso? Vamos, cuenta el chisme. Supongo que la más rastrera debe ser la rubia, porque-

-Miraba al menor de los Cullen –le cortó Jessica. Angela y Lauren les observaron, pero ambas hicieron muecas de confusión-. El de pelo cobrizo, el más delgado.

-Ah, él –apuntó Lauren chasqueando la lengua y lo evaluó-. Sí, es el mejorcito de los tres hombres, aunque debo decir que todos son unos bombones.

-Pero Edward Cullen es el bombón relleno de frambuesa. El más suculento.

-¿Cómo sabes su nombre? –le preguntó curiosa Angela.

Eso había sido muy fácil: después de haber quedado totalmente anonadada por el menor de los Cullen, Jessica Stanley se propuso averiguar todo de él. Sus deseos se acrecentaron cuando comprobó en su clase de Álgebra que toda la población femenina de la secundaria estaba prendada de los Cullen, por lo que además de investigarlo, también lograría que él la invitara a salir. Pan comido, pensó una vez que había terminado la hora y se escapaba de Historia para dar inicio a su pequeño plan.

Fue a la oficina de Dirección de Estudios, donde le dijo a la secretaria que la enfermera la buscaba desesperadamente. Le preguntó por qué y sólo respondió que le había llegado el mensaje con un compañero, por lo que la mujer salió disparada de la oficina. Entonces, se coló en el mesón y rebuscó en las millones de carpetas de la mujer hasta llegar al apellido Cullen. Buscó las cinco fichas y llegó hasta la del alto de pelo cobrizo. Memorizó su nombre, su horario y se entusiasmó al saber que era hijo del nuevo médico del hospital. Eso le daba un agregado más especial, confirmando que valía la pena juntarse con él.

-¿Eso no podría ser considerado vandalismo? –inquirió Angela una vez que Jessica había relatado lo que había hecho.

-Bueno, el punto es que compartimos las clases de Inglés y Cálculo –sonrió ampliamente e ignoró a su amiga-. Hoy tengo Inglés, luego de Aritmética, así que…

-¿Quieres que te ayude a maquillarte? –saltó Lauren emocionadísima de su asiento. La rubia asintió-. Vamos de inmediato al baño. Tenemos que hacer algo con ese enorme grano en tu frente y las pecas de tu cuello.

-No se nota un grano en tu frente. Te ves bien –replicó Angela sabiendo que no valía la pena gastar saliva en disuadirlas.

Se pusieron de pie y salieron dignamente del lugar, sin mostrar ni una pizca de la emoción que las invadía. Cuando se acercaron a la salida, que estaba muy cerca de la mesa de los Cullen, Jessica comenzó a mover las caderas en un mero intento de reproducir la caminata felina de las modelos de pasarela.

Angela torció los ojos y pensó que todo eso iba a terminar muy mal mientras terminaba de engullir su puré con pollo.

**OoOoO**

Jessica entró a la clase de Inglés luciendo más arreglada de lo usual. Llamó la atención de varios chicos y eso la llenó de satisfacción. Después de todo, no había pasado media hora del almuerzo y se había saltado Aritmética para quedar convertida en un estropajo: se había ajustado el enorme cinturón de su minivestido hasta que se le incrustara en la cintura y se maquilló los ojos para que le resaltaran. En los labios, se había puesto un labial rojo oscuro, para que contrastara con su piel y su vestimenta, así no se vería groseramente llamativa.

Tomó una rápida mirada del aula y vio que sólo quedaban cinco asientos disponibles, y cuatro de ellos estaban al frente. Todos, se corrigió al ver que una chica se sentaba en el desocupado de atrás. Era perfecto, podría sentarse cerca de Edward Cullen sin necesidad de hacer un arreglo con algún idiota para intercambiar lugares.

Pocos minutos después, el profesor llegó junto con Cullen. El chico levantó la cabeza y vio que el único asiento se encontraba adelante, junto a la ventana (y sólo a un puesto de la derecha de Jessica). El profesor señaló el lugar y dio comienzo a la clase.

Mierda, pensó la rubia después de quince minutos, no me mira para nada.

Había tratado las técnicas más usuales para llamar su atención, tales como "ups, se me cayó el bolígrafo" o "¿qué hora es?" del cual él pareció no escucharla y el chico que estaba sentado entremedio de ellos se la dijo. Se preguntó si iba a pasarse la maldita hora observando la ventana o iba a girarse sólo un poco; un pelín sería suficiente para que cayera rendido a sus pies.

Fue luego de cinco minutos más de haber probado el "no escuché lo que dijo, ¿que fue?" sin resultado alguno, que usó el recurso más desesperado.

-Oh, no –dijo Jessica al mismo tiempo que su bolígrafo, con el cual había empezado a jugar balanceándolo rápidamente, salía como una bala hacía la ventana.

Edward se reclinó sin siquiera observar el bolígrafo y salió ileso que se le incrustara en el ojo, por lo que el objeto impactó con el vidrio llamando la atención de casi todos los presentes. El profesor le pidió que tuviera más cuidado y siguió anotando en la pizarra los principales representantes de la literatura estadounidense.

-¿Me lo podrías pasar? –pidió parpadeando exageradamente y con una voz una octava más aguda de lo normal. Él ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada, sino que se agachó y recogió el bolígrafo. 

Estiró con lentitud el brazo para entregárselo-. Genial –susurró Jessica haciendo lo mismo y cuando quiso rozar sus dedos con los de él intencionalmente, el brazo del chico ya estaba en la mesa tamborileando sobre su cuaderno, impaciente-. Muchas gracias –se atrevió por última vez en un vago intento de captar su atención y funcionó.

La mirada dorada del chico se dirigió a ella como si hubiera escuchado sus desesperados gritos internos para que la mirara.

Jessica, por supuesto, no dejó escapar la oportunidad e hizo una pequeña mueca con los labios, como si fuera a lanzar un beso al aire, pero se quedó así largo rato. Eso lo había visto en varias películas y siempre funcionaba para atraer chicos, y también lo había probado el año anterior para que alguno de último año la invitara al baile de graduación y los resultados no sabían sido nada desfavorables.

Él se quedó observándola fijamente por un rato, sin ninguna expresión descifrable en el semblante.

Siguió usando todo su arsenal, y empezó a llevarse sus delicados rulos detrás de la oreja. Como él la seguía mirando, aprovechó de guiñarle el ojo y exagerar aún más su mueca.

-¿Acaso piensa participar en un concurso de caras feas, señorita Stanley? –preguntó el profesor deteniéndose delante de ella. Jessica se sonrojó furiosamente mientras las risitas inundaban el salón-. Le daré un informe que amerite su regreso a primaria, si quiere seguir deleitándonos con sus morisquetas –dijo dándose media vuelta para seguir explicando.

Se quedó el resto de la clase con la cabeza baja, pero miró un par de veces a Edward para encontrarse que él tenía la mirada puesta en la ventana nuevamente. Se cercioró que no se había reído de ella por hacer el ridículo y tomó como buena señal que siguiera tan serio como siempre. Aún tenía oportunidad de capturarlo entre sus redes.

**OoOoO**

El día siguiente debía ser mejor. La tercera es la vencida, se dijo Jessica animándose mientras entraba al salón de Cálculo.

Se había esmerado más de lo que había hecho para la votación de reina de la primavera en el año anterior. Había usado una nueva crema que su madre le había comprado para definir sus rulos y así obtener una melena ostentosa, pero elegante. También, se había colocado botas, medias largas, un minivestido apretadísimo y una chaqueta que combinaba con la gama de colores celestes que vestía. Como la misma Lauren le había dicho momentos antes, _se veía totalmente _chic _y sofisticada._ Era imposible que algo saliera mal.

Eligió un puesto estratégicamente que estuviera en medio, así podría tenerlo en su campo visual para llevar a cabo su reformulado plan.

La mayoría de estudiantes comenzaron a llegar y Jessica se impacientó. Iba a preguntarle a la chica de adelante si había visto a los Cullen llegar cuando por la puerta apareció él.

Vestía una chaqueta oscura y pantalones negros, que contrastaban notoriamente con su pálida y escuálida piel, pero hacía ver más exuberantes el color de su pelo y sus hermosos ojos dorados.

Él no sólo es el bombón relleno de frambuesa, sino el de crema de avellana, pensó la rubia acomodándose en su asiento. Se irguió, y nunca le esquivó la mirada (a pesar que él se sentó adelante, cerca a la puerta y no miró a nadie). Ayer había hecho el ridículo, pero no se rendiría ni se dejaría mostrar como una niñata avergonzada.

La clase fue aburrida. La profesora dio las fórmulas para resolver los infinitos y algunas variables antes de decirles las páginas del grueso libro (que asimilaba a una biblia matemática) en donde se hallaban los ejercicios que entrarían en el examen de la siguiente semana.

Todos hacían los ejercicios mientras hablaban en voz baja, por lo que Jessica aprovechó para sacar un pedazo de un papel de su cuaderno y le escribió el mensaje que había construido la noche anterior. Luego de quince borradores había conseguido crear el mensaje más impactante, cautivador, atrevido y otros adjetivos de los cuales no recordaba en ese preciso instante.

-Psss –llamó a la chica sentada adelante. La morena tardó en girarse-. Haz que le llegue a Cullen.

Ella asintió y tomó la nota cuidadosamente doblada. Le tocó el hombro al que estaba a su lado y se la pasó, y así comenzó una cadena que parecía eterna hasta que el chico junto a Edward recibió el papel.

Una sonrisa triunfal hizo relucir sus muy bien lavados dientes (hasta con enjuague bucal sabor menta) cuando vio que el chico se movía hacía Edward para dejarle la nota sobre la mesa.

-¿Perdón? –de la nada apareció la profesora. Todos levantaron las cabezas curiosos por la interrupción de la mujer y comenzaron a cuchichear cuando vieron que ella le quitó la nota al chico-. Es totalmente inaceptable que se pasen notitas en clase. Una completa falta de respeto –espetó frunciendo el ceño y abrió la nota. Jessica sintió que toda la sangre se le iba a los pies y empezó a murmurar "no, no, no" una y otra vez-. "Hola, guapo. En tu calidad de chico nuevo, me he ofrecido en el comité de recién llegados para enseñarte todo lo necesario sobre la secundaria. Ya sean las instalaciones o problemas con clase. No dudes en pedirme ayuda. Jessica Stanley. PD: Cuando leas esto, gírate y me presentaré con una gran sonrisa".

Las carcajadas no se dejaron esperar y todos lloraban de la risa. Jessica tomó el libro y trató de ocultar el rostro con éste mientras se escondía en el asiento, como cual tortuga en su caparazón.

-Bienvenido a Forks, Cullen –dijo la profesora entregándole la nota con una sonrisa socarrona y volvió a su escritorio recordándoles que debían hacer los ejercicios si querían buenos resultados en el examen.

La hora pasó lenta, como una tortura, pero Jessica manejó los murmullos de sus compañeros que se burlaban de su mensaje y cuando se escuchó el timbre repicar, fue la primera en salir huyendo.

Caminó entre los pasillos, buscando a Lauren y Angela, quienes estaban guardando algunos cuadernos en sus casilleros.

-Se morirán cuando les cuente lo que me pasó –anunció golpeando la puerta del casillero de Angela y se cayeron unos recortes que tenía pegados. La chica miró a Jessica enfadada y los recogió, sin estar tan interesada como Lauren en la historia-. Me humillaron públicamente. La profesora de Cálculo leyó la nota que le mandé a Edward Cullen.

-No inventes –dijo Lauren luciendo exageradamente asombrada-. ¡Es terrible!

-Y ahora todos se ríen de mí… Tendré que ahogar mis penas en una enorme taza de chocolate caliente y me convertiré en una vaca obesa.

-No hay nada mejor como la autocompasión para sentirte bien, Jess –murmuró irónicamente Angela, quien trataba de volver a pegar sus recortes sin éxito.

Justo en ese instante, los hermanos Cullen aparecieron en el corredor. El grandote iba junto a la rubia, el corpulento hablaba en susurros con la bajita y Edward estaba al lado en silencio.

Muchos se quedaron en silencio observándolos detenidamente o cediéndoles espacio.

-La tercera es la vencida –dijo Jessica más para sí misma que para sus amigas y se acercó a ellos, volviendo a usar una mala imitación del caminar de una modelo de pasarela.

La más baja de los Cullen comenzó a reírse suavemente y le hizo una seña a su hermano Edward. Éste hizo una extraña mueca enfadada y luego la miró directamente a ella.

Los hermanos siguieron su camino, mientras que el de cabello cobrizo se quedó rezagado esperando que Jessica le diera alcance.

¡Por fin había conseguido su atención! Jessica quería hacer un pequeño baile de la victoria, pero se vería demasiado patético y se controló. Después de haber tenido los peores papelones de toda su historia, había conseguido lo que tanto quería: la completa atención de Edward Cullen. Ya imaginaba la envidia que le tendrían todas las chicas, sería la comidilla del pueblo, pero todas la admirarían por haber cazado a un chico tan apuesto como Cullen.

Se plantó en frente de él y se sintió realmente pequeña, ya que él le ganaba por bastantes centímetros. Empero eso no fue ningún impedimento para que tomara el valor suficiente de utilizar su tono de voz más sexy.

-No me gustan las rubias, así que te ruego que me dejes en paz –dijo fríamente, con una voz perfectamente celestial.

Ella se quedó de piedra y él pasó por su lado hasta alcanzar a sus hermanos, quienes se reían como el resto de personas que habían presenciado la escena.

-Eso te pasa por acosarlo –dijo Angela riendo suavemente.

Con lágrimas de rabia, Jessica Stanley se quitó el labial de los labios y dio una patada al suelo que quebró el fino tacón de su bota.

-Siempre supe que Cullen era gay –masculló-. Ningún hombre heterosexual no toma en cuenta mis encantos. Imbécil.

Desde ese día, Jessica dejó de interesarse en los Cullen y en el menor en particular. También cambió su horario, así no coincidiría en ninguna clase con él y se fijó en Mike Newton, un chico que iba con ella a Química y que tenía unos ojos celestes hermosísimos (además de tener una ascendente popularidad). Sin embargo, aunque hubiera dejado de acosar a sus nuevos prospectos de interés, le gustaba recrear su mirada en la cafetería de vez en cuando. Una corta mirada hacia Edward Cullen no la iba a matar.

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A:**** Una idea loca que fue fomentada por escuchar demasiadas horas las nuevas canciones de Britney Spears, las de Mika y Rihanna. Es un fic bastante ligero y traté que fuera humorístico, porque últimamente estoy escribiendo cosas muy serias y necesitaba distenderme un poco.**

**Ah, escrito para participar en el reto "Rompamos el canon" del foro El lobo, la oveja y el león del sitio.**

**Cualquier opinión, sugerencia, crítica constructiva y lo-que-sea será bienvenido en un review :).**

**Gracias y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
